


Levi's jealousy

by Chenny_Benny



Category: Attack on Titan, Naruto
Genre: A little angst?, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC character, Time Travel, a lil mikasa bash, crying levi, cute deidara, eren is jealous too, itachi is protective, just a little, oblivious Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenny_Benny/pseuds/Chenny_Benny
Summary: On a windy day, Levi new squad plus Hanji was out in the forest. And in same forest, two long-haired ninja are wandering where they are. Levi has some cute jealousy issues and met with two ninjasHow will Deidara help Levi's jealousy? What will happened between two baka couples?





	Levi's jealousy

''Wow the wind's too strong''

Levi squad is out on a mission with Hanji and then there the wind is. Too strong it almost look like a weak storm. The squad members are holding each other tightly to get rid of cold. Hanji was hugging the shit out of Mobilt. Armin was holding Jean's arm tightly and Connie was hugging an eating Sasha. Eren held Mikasa with his cloak around their shoulder. 

Levi was standing alone. He glance at his squad and saw their positions. His heart clenched a bit when he realized he was all alone. He still remained his stone face expression and turn his head away. He almost flew away by the strong wind if he didn't regain his body composure. He walked near a big tree and sit down with his back against the tree trunk. At least,he had a tree. He chuckled bitterly at his thought. 

He glance at his squad again. His lover,Eren was holding no hugging Mikasa. Levi will never get jealous. He was humanity strongest. He was older than them and he had to be mature. If Eren choose this way, he had no right to stop him. Levi held himself tightly and whimpered softly. He was cold. The cold is getting to his bones. He held his cloak around him tighter if it was possible. Suddenly, he realized they are running out of food. Well, with Sasha blouse in here,its a no wonder anymore. He looked at their food bag and saw breads. He counted them 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 ? They are nine people. Can't help it. Captain has to starve. He tried to get warm by rubbing his skin harder. 

''Shit its really fucking cold''

Levi can't help but glance at his lover again. He wish Eren will hug him,warm him up. But well, he wasn't even looking his way busy with talking and laughing with Mikasa. 

''Fuck it hurt'' he softly whimpered.

Mikasa looked at his way and she smiled with victory. Yeah,she won. She won Eren's heart and Levi don't give a shit about it. ......

No he did. He want Eren. He want his lover. Levi knew he was going to explode if he sat here for more. Levi stand up and glanced at Hanji. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

''I'll be back''

He onlh said that and flew away with his gears. He only flew once he was out of sight and walk down. He saw a cave and it was already possessed with a man and a girl. They are wearing strangely long cloak and they looked confused. 

''Hey,who are you un?''

The girl talked to him and her voice was a little deep for a girl. 

''I'm Levi. And you are?''

The man with long black hair raised a hand. 

''Before we talked about ourself, where are we? I think its not a ninja place,right?''

Ninja? Are they nerd? Does ninja even exist? Or may be?

''Its stupid to say that but I thought you guys are in a wrong time. Time travel?''

The man frowned a bit but relaxed a little.

''I'm sorry but can we ask your help? We don't know anything about here.''

I looked at them carefully. They are strange with they didn't look bad.

''Hmm,okay. But I will say this world is nothing like yours. This world has creatures called Titans who killed and eat people. I'm the Captain of Survey  corp which is an organization killed Titans.''

''Well, we are from Ninja world. And as you can see, we are members of an organization. But an S-rank criminal organization. You don't have to worry. Its not like we became criminals because we did everything bad. And we don't cheat so don't worry. And I'm Itachi,this blond is Deidara.

Itachi has long  black silky  hair with two prominent wrinkles under his eyes. His looks are cold and handsome.

Deidara has waist length long blond hair with bangs hiding half of her(?) face. And a half pony tail on her head. She has light blue eyes and looked cute for a criminal.

''What about we go back to my people? They are not far.''

Itachi think a little and nodded.

We walked out of the cave and the wind is still strong. Deidara shivered and Itachi  went to deidara and wrapped his arms around her.

Deidara got me staring and she smiled at Levi. 

''Well, we are a relationship like this. You don't mind us being homo,right?''

Deidara baby blue eyes looked at him worried and Levi was about to nod when he realized the words.

''Wait homo?? Deidara is a boy?''

Itachi laughed slightly at his confused expression.

''Its not a suprise anymore.''

''You are too pretty for a boy''

Deidara smiled at Levi words and waved him to come near.

''Come here,its cold.''

We walked back to my squad and saw them in the same position before I  leave. Itachi noticed the change in Levi eyes and looked at his squad.

All attention are on the trio now. 

''Hey, Levi who are they?'' Hanji asked.

''New members'' Levi answered shortly and sit under the tree before. Deidara sit beside him and Itachi beside Deidara.

''Itachi really love you,huh? I'm jealous. '' Levi teased Deidara and he just smiled. 

''He is very possessive too'' 

Levi smiled secretly and Itachi tapped Deidara's shoulder.

''Brat,I thought Levi has a lover''

''How did you know?'

''Tch,whatever, believe me and act like a girl to Levi. Why don't help his lover to get jealous?''

Deidara glanced at Itachi and said man was just smirking at him.

''Act cutely,Dei so we can get a show too''

Deidara turned to Levi and rest on his shoulder and he whispered.

''Ne,Levi san, you have a lover in this squad,right?''

Levi looked down at him and sigh.

''Yeah, the one with brown hair who was hugging a black-haired girl and said his friend.''

''You were jealous,aren't you? Why don't make your lover feel jealousy too? Here I am to help you'' Deidara smiled brightly.

''But how?'' He want to make Eren jealous. He want Eren to care for him too. 

Deidara lifted his head from his shoulder and sit on Levi's lap. He then put his hands around Levi's neck and lean down to peck Levi's cheek.

''Just like you, everyone here will thought I'm a girl with my appearance and size. Then,why don't you give a show to them?''

Itachi smirked at his blond seducing Levi and leaned back to the trunk and closed his eyes.

Levi put his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him closer. Levi smirked at the attention from his squad and buried his head in Deidara neck. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Eren looking at them with a frown. That's what you got for going to that girl,brat.

Levi's hands caress Deidara's face and put his bangs aside.

''Hey,what's that?''

He looked at the thing covering Deidara's eye. It was a spectacle?

''I have to put this because of this damn Uchiha''

''Aah I see''

He smiled fondly at Deidara and suddenly he feel alone again.

''Hey,what's wrong??''

''Nothing, I just pitied at myself''

Deidara rubbed his head to Levi's face like a puppy.

''No need to. He will come back to you''

The wind is getting steady already and then, Itachi's eyes flew open.

''What's wrong,'Tachi?''

''There's a movement. A big one. From the North of the forest. Coming to this direction''

''It must be a titan ''

Levi turned to Itachi and asked.

''Do you have a blade? If you have one,cut the titan's nape deeply with this. Its the only way to kill them.''

Itachi nodded.

''I do have a blade. So, leave this to me. Dei,stay close to Levi,okay?''

Deidara nodded cutely at his lover.

After a while, a 10m class titan appeared from out of no where and Itachi fly above the titan's head. His movements are so fast that in a minute,the titan was already dead.

Itachi jumped down from titan's  head and walk slowly to us. All of my squad are shocked at the sudden appeared titan and the skillful newbie. I guess Itachi will become the most skillful rookie of the history. 

When the wind's already dead, we prepared to go back to the castle. I remembered Itachi and Deidara need horses to ride. But Deidara smiled at me. 

''I have a very skillful pet,so just lead the way''

With the word skillful, I thought he was talking about Itachi but suddenly, a big white bird is going down beside Deidara. Deidara and Itachi jumped on the bird and the bird fly upon us.

By the time we reached the hideout, it was already dark. I reported to Erwin about Itachi and Deidara and went back to my room. I was met with a furious Eren on my bed.

Eren pulled my hand and make me sit beside him.

''Who's that blond girl? Why is she sitting on you?''

I looked coldly at him and speak the words slowly.

''Because I am free''

He frowned.

''What the! You are mine and why are you free?''

I feel tears forming in my eyes and lowered my head.

''Yeah, I'm yours but you are not mine. So I'm free as hell.'' 

Eren was silent. I looked up to him and saw him staring at me.

''What? Got nothing to say,huh? Tell me,Eren. Are you mine?? Do you even love me??''

''What are you saying? I love you of course!''

''Then! Then why are you not there when I'm alone? Why are you nit there when I'm shivering and whimpering because of cold? Why are you there for her when you are not for me?? At least, pretend to me like you care! At least, one glance at least! Stop lying to me and get out of my room! You both are free from my squad so go wherever you want and never come back to me!!''

Levi cried harder and harder that he feel his heart is about to rip off. 

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry Levi. I didn't mean this. Its just that Mikasa said she wanna know if you truly love me or not. She said if you loved me, you will get so jealous and run to me. When I saw you shivering, I wanna run to you and hugged you tightly if Mikasa didn't pull me back. When that blond was on you, I feel like I wanna kill her. I feel my heart clenched when you kiss her neck. I love you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry. Please, I'm ready to take any punishment so please don't tell me to leave. I will die if I can live near you. I love you so much Levi''

Levi sobbed softly and looked at Eren's face if he was lying or not. Levi saw no lies on Eren's face. He sobbed again and calm his voice.

''Yo-you were *sob* punished to become my lover for the whole life *sob*''

Eren smile and hugged Levi tightly. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow and hold each other.

''Wait, who's that blond girl?''

''Its Deidara and he's a boy. The other one who killed the titan is his lover,Itachi. They are from the other time of world. And they knew I was lonely and Deidara help me to get you jealous. Plus,don't ever do that again. If again, I'll kill you.''

''Like hell I would, I almost lost you. You too, don't do it again. I'm about to change to titan and eat he- him.''

''Like Itachi would let you touch his lover''

''Whatever'' Eren sniffed at Levi's neck and smiled. 

The said baka couple is lying on the bed with smiles on their faces.


End file.
